


Ray of Atlantis

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Ramona Madeira is the oldest person on the mission, so it's fitting she gets the "soft" job as linguist and historian for Atlantis, whether she wants to be or not is another matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray of Atlantis

"Dr. Ramona Madeira?" A sudden and unknown voice interrupted the normal slow as a snail's crawl of her day. Turning from her desk she felt calm and aloof as she brushed back a stray lock of her brown hair.

She glanced at the man who had called out her name. He was an unfamiliar face of median build and dressed in an army uniform -and she was suspicious.

"Yes how can I help you?" Ray asked in a soft tone, the type of voice one might use in this situation with a stranger showing up out of the blue and knowing her name.

The young man gave her a searching look and when apparently satisfied he nodded apparently deciding she was who she said- she suspected he had been given a photo of her beforehand.

"Will you please come with me?" Even though it was a request his tone suggested no arguments or questions were allowed and he was obviously used to getting his way – it was obvious to her as a 'polite order' even worth less then a request.

' _That simply won't do Boy.'_ She thought without changing her expression but for a slight narrowing of her eyes sharp hazel eyes as she measured him up.

' _I know people who'd have you doing errands for the rest of your military career for specking to a civilian like that- in particular, me.'_

Tapping her fingers along her desk she made him wait- she wasn't military – hadn't been sense she'd been honorably discharged almost forty years ago after a classified accident. Ray crossed her arms as the boy shifted uncomfortable with her unreadable expression and scrutiny.

"Your name if you please?" Ray finely asked- he seemed to gain some of his confidence back as he straitened when he undoubtedly heard the weariness in her tone.

Ray quickly and discreetly ran her eyes over his form; in all likelihood in his uniform he had a probability of anywhere of five to seven possible weapons hidden away.

Knowing him as military he'd also tell her his rank- which was on his uniform and thus was already common knowledge to her, but most civilians she knew had little knowledge of military things like rank. His name however was oddly absent from his uniform.

"Lieutenant Ford." Ray nodded _'Ah dear you underestimate me yet again- but then it is regulation so I won't fault you for it.'_ Ray suspected that military told rank to a civilian merely for some authority.

Ray didn't fault them for doing such- sometimes 'normal' people just did stupid things. After all for all Ford knew she was exactly as she appeared- an overworked historian.

Ray gathered some papers just for the sake of appearing to get up of her own free will and not because Ford was looking rather annoyed and as she rose from her desk-hopeful.

"Would you come with me?" Ford requested in a more questioning tone. _'My you do learn quick- but sense you asked so nicely I won't make you sweat…too much.'_

Pursing her lips Ray knew she looked to be 'sucking a lemon' as she 'thought' it over. Ford was tense -she suspected the boy had been given a 'don't return without' mission.

With much inward amusement as she eyed his tense frame she nodded curtly- Ford seemed to sag (but not too noticeably of course) with relief as Ray followed the young man to an army jeep parked outside.

"Ford," Ray imminently caught his attention and curiosity.

"What will I have time to pack for this?" She asked but he didn't answer right off as he opened the passenger door for her, shutting it then hurrying to the driver's side.

' _Glad they still manage to teach them some manners.'_ Ray thought amused as she eyed the young man in the diver's seat - not taking any chances she buckled up, he noticed but didn't comment.

She was familiar with the Army only by her old military buddies-most now in listed in the military and in high positions- some had introduced her to others in the various branches in the military.

"We've already got everything that was in your house going to where we'll be going." Ford said in monotone, Ray tensed- this was indeed worse then a 'don't return without' it was a 'return without and you'll never see the light of day' instead.

Still Ray resisted the urge to demand an explanation as most would do in her situation. Instead she remained calm seemingly unaffected by Ford's shocking news.

After all- poor boy probably didn't even know why he had been instructed to take her… wherever they were going- which was probably a good question to ask him.

"May I ask where we are going?" She asked shifting slightly in her seat- her eyes on the road and surrounding area. He had clearly expecting a tongue-lashing -and therefore half tuning her out.

In his surprise of her relatively softly asked question he nearly ran a red light- but slammed the brakes on last minute making the jeep lurch uncomfortably. Ford chanced a look at her impassive face dark shin turning redder in embarrassment.

"Um-uh…Sorry…It's a –um- base in the Cheyenne Mountains." Ford stumbled over his words at a soft murmur Ray fought the urge to smile at his expense- instead she only nodded muttering a soft, "I see."

When she saw he was staring at the crosswalk ahead where a family was crossing. Ford noticed the light turn and family on the other side and drove on seeming to know these roads like the back of his hand. Ray watched the passing country turn from city to mountains.

When they entered the mountains Ford seemed uncomfortable with the silence so spoke, his tone indicating he hoped she'd start talking.

"So what do you do for a living?" Ray glanced at him amused- he appeared not to notice as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel apparently focused on the road ahead.

"I research language and customs of ancient people." Ray answered shifting the paper work in the folder she held. Ford frowned glancing at her curiously, undoubtedly wondering what on earth the military wanted with just a historian.

"Your file said you worked with the military for a few years- what happened?" Ray smiled tightly at nothing as she stared into the distance. Ford didn't seem to notice- or if he did he was trying not to.

"That's classified." Ray simply stated, with none of the bravo or mysterious tones behind the words as she had heard so many military men and women put in them. Ford nodded apparently understanding this and with a quick glance at her said something she had expected.

"Excuse me -but you seem to be taking this very calmly." Ford said in a matter-of-fact way. Ray gave him a half smile and watched as they passed an oddly burnt tree stump. She snorted and tucked a free bang back behind her ear.

"Yes I seem to be popular among military and politicians." Ray said in an amused tone. If the boy had watched the news -as most young people didn't, he would have known who exactly she was.

She had vastly downplayed her roll as not to appear too big-headed- besides all he needed to know was that she was a historian-nothing else needed to be added on.

As this wasn't in fact the first time after all that something like this had happened to her, admittedly all the times before it had been someone she had known beforehand and with at least a week prier warning- this was indeed the first time a stranger had been sent from the military to pick her up.

"Yea all the higher ups were very clear that I not alarm- or scare you off." Ford blushed as he seemed determined to think he very nearly had 'scared her off' and seemed equally determined to stare at the road.

' _Oh no boy it would have taken much more then one armed soldier to scare me off- your superiors were probably only worried I'd disappear.'_ Ray thought with a slight smirk- as Ford was watching the road he didn't notice it.

"What can you tell me about where we are going Ford?" Ray murmured staring out the window at the passing tree that looked nearly ready to fall to the forest floor. Ray noticed that they were now on paved road instead of gravel.

"Well it's a top secrete project- General Hammond informed us at the briefing that they wanted you on it last year- but you were apparently too busy to be bothered. That's all I can say- no one really knows where were going yet." Ford muttered apparently either hiding something or embarrassed to not be in the know.

Ray doubted the latter so he was keeping something from her. Ray rubbed her finger along the edge of the folder she held as she sighed and decided to keep talking- after all she could only learn more.

"That's alright- how is the General?" Ray asked keeping her eyes out the window, she remembered George they had gone to the same high school together long ago and though they still tried to keep somewhat in contact they'd never been particularly close. Ford seemed surprised into silence that she knew the General enough to ask how he was.

"I wouldn't know -he recommended you for General Landry though." Ford finally spoke up so George wasn't in command but he knew enough to be able to brief this boy. Ray leaned back in her seat closing her eyes trying to think as she felt an oncoming headache.

"And Landry commands this secrete base." She finally spoke- it was more of a confirmation of information Ray already knew then a question after all so Ford only nodded then verbally confirmed it.

Ray only sighed again and tried to think with the rushing air and speed and bumps and lurches that driving up mountains always accompanied.

General Landry, she'd sent an e-mail to the retired General and hadn't received one back which was just as well now that she had an idea why. Suddenly Ray stiffened as she though of something.

"Has my ex-fiancée been informed of this?" Ray asked gripping the folder tightly as she stared out the window struggling to appear aloof and unaffected.

"Not to my knowledge ma'am." Ford stated calmly apparently not knowing her distress as he glanced sideways at her and seemed to note her ill look and tried to go slower on the mountain roads.

"Ma'am?" He questioned softly eyes noticing things that hadn't been apparent at first glances. Ray was grateful as she again brushed back her hair- it seemed most disinclined to order today.

Her ex-fiancée had been a military man stationed at the very same base they were going to but he had never talked to her about it only a month ago they had broken up and she knew he had been resigned but not to where.

It had been a privet engagement so she doubted anyone had known they were engaged. Shoving unwanted emotions and worries to the back of her mind she decided to talk to Ford as he kept looking at her worriedly.

"It's nothing to worry about." Ray stated calmly –he didn't appear to believe her but he nodded all the same and the rest of the trip passed in relative quite but for the jeep engine and the tires passing over pavement.

As they reached the mountain base- they were stopped by two military guards and Ray tuned everything out till Ford led her into an office with five men- one very familiar and a women who she knew only through e-mail correspondence and news stations.

Hammond who was the only one she really recognized as he gave her a grin patting her shoulder in welcome.

* * *

**Ray of Atlantis**

_By Abby Ebon_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG 1, or Stargate: Atlantis.

* * *

"Ah, thank you for bringing her here Ford. Ray this is Elizabeth Weir, General Landry, General O'Neill, and Colonel Sumner." Ray suddenly had the uncomfortable feeling she was stepping into something much bigger then she was.

"Ramona Madeira- I prefer Ray." She requested nodding to the military men. Weir she knew- the woman was legendary with negotiations and diplomacy. Regardless Weir smiled and gave her a warm hand shake.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Madeira- your research into so different histories and religions has saved me many confused blunders." Weir said with another smile Ray gave her a small nod and smiled as well- as a diplomat it was probably second nature for Weir to complement.

"Not another Daniel…" Muttered a graying haired man, Hammond had introduced as O'Neill. Hammond snorted shaking his head. Ray frowned at him biting her bottom lip in thought.

No one else seemed willing to divulge information so Ray decided to question him as she turned to him her hazel eyes locking onto and holding his brown ones.

"Do you refer to Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Hammond gave her a started look apparently surprised she knew the name- O'Neill frowned but didn't answer.

About to repeat her question she paused as there was a knock on the door and a familiar young man with brown shaggy hair and his head buried in a document entered.

"Speak of the devil." O'Neill said then seemed to snicker- Ray couldn't agree more with the statement. Daniel had been about to say something as he entered and then looked up then caught sight of Ray and stopped dead.

"Ramona? What are you doing here?" Were the first words out of his mouth -Ray chuckled softly, he hadn't changed a bit. Then she smiled at the confused expressions on everyone's faces.

"Nearly ten years and all you can say is 'what are you doing here' - Jackson I'm disappointed- and yet another improvement- you must learn to shave sometime Daniel." Ray mimicked with a wicked grin having noted her favorite former student's facial hair.

Daniel blushed but laughed none the less. Hammond looked relived, O'Neill and Sheppard curious, Weir amused, Sumner and Landry merely wary.

"Sorry Ray- I meant to say, how are you doing my beloved teacher?" Ray rolled her eyes and Daniel gave her a wry grin.

"Impudent grasshopper- you must now wash my car!" Both burst into outrageous laughter at the movie reference- much to the confusion and amusement of the rest of the small group in the office. When they settled Hammond decided to interrupt before the two sidetracked each other again.

"Pardon me Ray. But Daniel we are all a little confused here." Hammond stated drawing the twos attention to him. Ray nodded and noticed that O'Neill was watching her with a frown and a different light in his eye. Daniel looked sheepish that he had nearly forgotten the rest were in attendance so Ray decided to intervene.

"I'm sorry Hammond, Daniel here was one of my brightest and most imaginative students back when I was teaching Historic Myths and Legends- he passed without a sweat I might add." Hammond nodded then Daniel looked around at everyone present and things seemed to click for him.

His eyes hardened and spine stiffened.- This was not the Daniel she had known he had been hardened by things she couldn't understand or imagine. Hammond didn't seem to notice as he continued specking.

"Glad to see you two know each other- Madeira will be helping Jackson with his translations while stationed at Atlantis." Ray raised an eyebrow and O'Neill coughed and Hammond seemed to realize she had no idea where Atlantis was- nor what he was talking about.

"Well remember when Dr. Jackson disappeared?" Ray nodded and looked to Daniel who looked as if he was inwardly having a heated dispute with himself.

"Well you see he uncovered the Star Gate a device that can dial different worlds- and allow you to go there." Hammond explained Ray frowned and was about to open her mouth when Daniel spoke.

"No!" He practically spat moving to stand between the confused Ray and the rest in the room he had set the files down roughly on the desk.

"Daniel." O'Neill spoke up in a warning tone, as Ray shot everyone a confused look over his shoulder.

"Jack." He retorted in an edgy tone. With his eyes narrowed and stiff posture he looked ready to verbally war with anyone who spoke against whatever this unspoken conversation was about.

"Daniel?" Ray's tone nearly made her flinch it was soft confused and hurt nothing like she had wanted it to come out as especially in front of all these people.

"Ray- you remember my theory, the one about the pyramids?" Daniel asked chancing a glance over his shoulder to her- his eyes begging her to understand the unspoken message.

"Yea- but that was so long ago what has it to do with this?" Ray questioned eyes narrowed brain going a million miles a minute and none of it making any sense.

"It's true- the ancient Egyptians didn't build them – aliens did but they are our enemies." Daniel's revelation had startled her into amazement then excitement then a deep awe mixed with fear.

"Then why?" Was all that came out of her mouth some things clicking together quickly but she still didn't have a clear picture.

"We have enemies now- but these people want to send you to a place I- we've never been! You could die -or worse." He continued ominously Ray looked between the quietly furious Daniel Jackson and the group of six in the office.

"Worse?" Ray questioned softly reaching out to grip Daniel's shoulder. As if released from invisible bonds Daniel's tense frame melted and a tired and wary young man replaced him.

"In the beginning we went to this planet- Abydos it had a society so similar to ancient Egypt it felt like we really were back in time." Ray could tell that the awe and the exhilaration of going there was still there.

"A lot happened- but I was content to live out the rest of my life there I was _married_ Ray- _me_ …Then _they_ came Goa'uld- a snake-like parasite. It was horrible Ray my wife Sha're and her brother Skaara were taken as hosts and-" Daniel stopped and took a shuddering breath.

"There is just too much for me to tell you in the time we have." Hammond coughed discreetly getting Ray's attention.

"We need you to sign some forms then we can tell you everything you need to know." He stated- Ray nodded, she was familiar with the military and that meant familiarity with its paperwork.

Hammond passed her a pen and the documents she needed to sign- going to the only hard surface- a desk she quickly skimmed over them and signed them handing them back to him. Hammond nodded his thanks and filed them away along with the folder Daniel had given him.

"Great. Daniel will brief you to get you up to date- I'll see you afterwards." Hammond said, Ray winched and Daniel still wary led her down seemingly endless cement gray halls to what she assumed to be his office.

He opened the door for her then went inside as well. Ray looked around in not a little awe and amazement aware that all the earth artifacts were mixed with otherworldly ones.

Daniel sat down in his chair and bent under it retrieving a box filled with hardcover journals, he looked up at her his blue eyes silently pleading with her hazel ones.

"These are my accounts of the places I've been- I haven't much use for them but maybe you'll need them..." He looked hesitant unsure of himself of the right and wrong of his actions. Ray gave him her best smile. Daniel didn't return it as he leaned back heavily- as if he had the world on his shoulders.

"You're going to go to Atlantis –you don't know how much I wish I could come but a friend convinced me to stay…Ray…" Daniel's eyes blurred and Ray half felt he was mourning her death already- she had to snap him out of this.

Gathering her will and what little wit that hadn't fled from her, she lightly slapped him- palm open, on cheek. Daniel looked up at her with confusion and hurt in his eyes too much like a kicked puppy. Ray sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose reminding her self to stay firm and not crave.

"I'm sorry Daniel but I can't have you thinking I'm going to die right off and give up your hope." He seemed to shake himself out of his mood but couldn't seem to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ray- I, I just don't want to lose you too." Ray gave him a smile and patted his shoulder.

"Remember Daniel I've been doing this for well over fifty years. I haven't had so much as a finger removed so far." Ray reminded him silently willing him to understand that she had been putting herself into danger long before she had met him.

With that said she headed out of his office stopping only to collect Daniel's box, placing her folder inside it then making her way unsurely through the halls to the office she had been taken from. To her surprise everyone was still there and O'Neill looked just a bit uncomfortable- or bored.

"Welcome back Ray, I trust Daniel's debriefed you…" Hammond started Ray nodded- after all 'debrief' was just one word that could describe the conversation the two had just had.

Weir and Sumner seemed to move foreword almost as one to try to convince her to go with them. O'Neill and Sheppard both looked amused by this.

"Don't worry he hasn't scared me off just yet. Actually Landry I'm rather worried about him- I know you're going to interact with him often-just try to take it easy on him, eh?" Ray requested intently apparently startled by her request he nodded a bemused smile crossing his face for a few moments.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Landry answered

"Ms Madeira- What's your answer?" Weir asked trying to be gentle with such a loaded question.

"I'll go so long as I have a chance to explore this Atlantis." Weir nodded smiling but silently understanding and Sumner seemed to almost want to say something but hesitated then looked away.

Ray knew what he wanted to know- he wanted reaffirmation from both Weir and she that they would follow his lead when it came to possible military issues.

Ray had also guessed why he hadn't asked- they didn't know yet how he operated and so couldn't make true statements. Ray's respect for him rose a little.

"Good prepare to go in half an hour." Weir stated softly Ray nodded and brushed back her brown hair as she sighed. Weir left followed by Sumner, Ray gave the remaining three a cautious smile.

* * *

**Ray of Atlantis**

_By Abby Ebon_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG 1, or Stargate: Atlantis.

* * *

 _Talk about short notice_ , Ray thought amused as she watched as her belongings- which were surprisingly few, being loaded on a cart by a team of military men.

She noticed Sheppard (who had introduced himself in the hallway to the 'Gate room) and Sumner near by. Ray felt in half a daze never before had she felt so confused.

From being whisked out of her office and invited to go to another world.

A few hours ago she hadn't even known there was a way to get to other worlds. It had happened so fast she hadn't even had time to properly think. Ray knew that she wouldn't regret her decision though.

"Doing alright Ray?" Ford asked having come up behind her unnoticed.

Ray nearly jumped out of her skin but resisted the urge. Instead she nodded, and Ford gave her a boyish grin.

Something told her he would have continued to talk, but Weir caught everyone's attention with a speech, it was short and to the point.

Although Ray felt it was more for her benefit then anyone else's- once no one had said they wanted to leave, and so Ray watched enthralled as the Stargate dialed the address to there new home.

Ray waited till she was one of the last ones, and then looked back at Daniel who looked like he would like nothing more then to be in her place- or by her side.

She also noticed O'Neill who nodded to her. Ray took a deep breath, and faced the water- like surface of the Stargate then walked through-with her eyes closed.

The landing, for lack of a better word, was altogether unpleasant. Ray stumbled and nearly fell as her stomach lurched uncomfortably, but Ford was somehow there to steady her. Ray looked up and watched with wonderment as Atlantis seemed to awake at its new habitats explored.

Abandoning her luggage for now, Ray eagerly began to look around and sure enough- doors seemed to open for her, and lights turned on when she entered a room.

Looking sideways she froze it was a window, but that couldn't be right- as the view it revealed was of water.

Tons of water, if she had to hazed a guess she would say this was on the bottom of an ocean.

 _'I guess Plato was right…_ ' Turning around she rushed to the 'Gate room where Weir, Sumner and Sheppard already were- and apparently already alerted to the situation.

What was worse was that according to a scientist named Rodney McKay their very arrival had triggered a massive power drain.

Ray felt helpless as technicians and military teams scoured the city to find something somewhere that would help them.

Ray watched as they decided what to do; it was decidedly unpleasant to realize the military first and second command didn't get along.

However there was nothing she could do about that so she turned to more important matters.

Like, oh, gathering an expedition team to search Atlantis. She had no doubt a people who lived so long ago, and were so advanced wouldn't have thought of a way to raise the city. It was a matter of them finding it.

Ray hoped she wasn't the only one to realize that since this was the Ancients home world (or as close to one as they had found) it would probably have 'spare' power sources _somewhere_ in Atlantis.

It was only a matter of searching a city the size of Atlantis, the modern equivalent of Los Angles or New York.

Yeah, that was going to be a _real_ cake walk with a team of less then five.

If she even got that many, Ray judged it was time to find out. Ray approached Weir in the room she had deemed her office.

"Ms Madeira? What is it?" Weir asked distractedly, that was just as well, she had other things to worry about.

"Well gathering a team to search Atlantis, for one." Ray stated, typically it appeared Weir had assumed the military had personal had given her a team, and they had assumed the same.

With as many military searching Atlantis it was just as well.

"Of course, how many would you need?" Weir asked, it was obvious the woman hadn't expected to mount a team to discover _Atlantis_ itself so soon.

"Weir, have you ever had to discover a world, or uncover an uncharted city?" Ray asked doubtfully, Weir shook her head.

Ray smiled kindly, the woman reminded her of herself when she had been younger- though it was opposite situations.

The military had practically thrown Weir into leadership- Madeira had had to fight them for it every inch of the way.

"Neither have I, and man hasn't had to rediscover a _continent_ in nearly _two hundred years_. We don't have nearly that many people, so I'd appreciate however many you can spare." Ray finished, Weir nodded, and Ray could tell she hadn't considered the whole of their situation.

Whole planets awaited them, but it would be foolhardy not to know your own planet first.

"Right well, two military personal, Ford as one of them perhaps? Two or three others- you decided who Dr. Madeira." Weir stated, Ray nodded, and left.

A _possibility_ of five people under her command- _that_ was a surprise, it was more then she had figured at in any case.

Now came the hard part- who to choose. Scientists had fields, and few of them dealt with ancient societies, let alone the technology the Ancients had mastered.

So a tech, two military men, and one or two others, for now Ray decided to approach Sumner about taking two of his men.

He'd probably volunteer more- but the Atlantis team needed as many military as it could spare for base protection and off world missions to find an energy source so Atlantis wouldn't _really_ sink.

Unsurprisingly Sumner had left to discover an energy source for Atlantis with the rest of his team. Ray could only wait and hope, just like everyone else in Atlantis.

Everyone was getting edgy, tense with the waiting. Rodney wasn't helping, and Ray was worried about the men off-world- it was a very real possibility that they might be the only survivors of Earth if Atlantis was crushed.

Just as she was checking on her things and getting them settled, she felt the city shake.

It would do her no good to listen and worry to Rodney as everyone else was- she was too old for such anxiety, who knows she could have a heart attack.

Ray snorted and smiled at the finished product of her hard work, _everything has its place- even if I'm not around to enjoy it_. Ray mused, wondering back to the Stargate.

Some might call her insane, but she had a feeling that it would all work out in the end.

Just as Rodney had pushed Weir to the brink, with his techno babble and anxiety to take their people to Athos.

Not waiting for their off-world team to return when the Stargate activated and Sheppard, with what she assumed to be the remaining members of the off-world team appeared.

With some fifty Athosians.

Weir was giving Sheppard hell when the city lurched; Ray held her breath and closed her eyes tightly. Knowing it wouldn't do any good in the long run.

Then, just as it looked like there was no hope, Atlantis began to rise to the surface, braking through to the light of day.

And Ray Madeira had never been so glad she was right.


End file.
